brakfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarence
Clarence, full name Clarence Von Chunkerland, is a side character on The Brak Show and one of Brak's neighbors and friends. Appearance Clarence is a fat purple alien with a double chin and pointy ears. He wears a pink baseball cap with matching overalls but no shirt underneath. His tiny arms end in two-fingered hands, and he wears brown shoes over his large feet. He speaks with a nasely, prepubescent voice. Personality Like Brak, Clarence is a friendly and energetic young man whose happy-go-lucky naivete often gets him hurt or in trouble. Although Clarence is not nearly as dumb as Brak, he does have a gullible streak and is eager to please others, quickly taking orders from others without question. He's also easily frightened and quite sensitive both physically and emotionally, making him a prime target for Zorak's bullying. He loves the theater, and when terrified he finds comfort by wearing his mother's sundress and bonnet. Clarence claims that he has an overactive imagination, inventing his own fictional "Circle of Heroes" including his own character, "Lord Manly". Relationships Brak Clarence is Brak's best friend, and in his first appearance practically worshiped Brak as an idol, asking him loads of personal questions and following him around all day praising his every action. This culminated into Clarence copying Brak's outfit and mannerisms, eventually making his own bootleg version of the Brak Show, much to Brak's frustration. They seemed to have reconciled afterwards, and now are simply buddies. Zorak Zorak takes every opportunity to tease or beat up Clarence, from simply mocking him to blasting half his face off with a bazooka. Clarence is terrified of Zorak because of this, and runs from him at first sight. Mom Brak's mom finds Clarence to be a charming and polite young man, and treats him kindly whenever they're around. She even thinks it's cute when he imitates Brak, and even gives him Brak's after-school cookies when he came to visit wearing Brak's outfit. Her look-a-like, Brenda, is angered that Clarence tried to rat her out for killing Zorak, and lures him into the basement with the promise of candy before murdering him and turning him into sausages. Dad Dad is mostly ambivalent towards Clarence at first, finding his obsession with Brak to be "creepy". But later on when Clarence starts imitating Brak, Dad finds him hilarious, and even suggests that he might be better at being Brak than Brak was. Clarence's Family Clarence's mother is a fat purple alien like him, but with curly blonde hair, a striped dress and high heels. Not much is known of her, other than she seems unsympathetic towards Clarence's interests, referring to his over-active imagination as "yammering" before slapping him. During the rap contest in "Brak Street", she runs off as soon as Clarence starts having a breakdown on stage. Clarence also has a stepdad named Gary, a gray-skinned humanoid in a green overcoat with orange hair, a goatee, and a spiked helmet. Clarence's real dad apparently ran away, and Clarence evidently blames himself, asking if he didn't love him because of his obesity or love of the theater. Trivia * Category:Characters